Nothing of Something
by ReplenishedLie
Summary: The day of Anna's official coronation, uninvited guests arrive. Some are left to be uninvited, but others become something….. Or Nothing.
1. Prologue

_Creak_

The noise chased away sleep from falling. The child shook her head, and hugged her legs tighter. As she did, the child noticed a thin layer of ice forming around where she sat. No, please, no, the child thought. Please, I'm too tired. If I get caught this time, I can't, I can't run.

They'll catch me

They'll burn me

They'll kill me

The child tried desperately to forget the fear. But the more she tried, the deeper it sat. The child squeezed her knees with her arms. The ice was now reaching the wall of the crate she was in.

_Creak_

Something was close. The child could feel it. I have to stop, please, the child thought to herself, but her ice thought otherwise. It was now sipping through the gap between the wooden panels. The child tried her all not to let out a cry.

_Creak_

The sound was now right next to her.

The child knew it was the end.

There was no point in trying to hold back her tears.

The crate opened.

The child buried her face between her legs and cried

"Shhhh!"

At the noise, the child lifted her head, only to see a girl (around her own age, maybe even younger?) with a finger against her lips looking around carefully. The girl then turned to the child.

"Hey, what language do you speak?"

The girl spoke. But the child could not understand a word she was saying. Looking at the child's puzzled expression, the girl sighed.

"Not this one, I guess. Come on. Let's get out of here"

The girl held out her hand. The child looked at the girl's face, and then the girl's hands, and the girl's face again, and carefully, held the girl's hand in her own, and creeped out of the crate. The child didn't know why, but something about the girl comforted her. Following her did not seem so dangerous. At least, it seemed safer than being caught by those grown-up men chasing her.

"Now hold on tight, cause I'm gonna run a bit fast… Oh, what am I saying, she doesn't even understand!"

The girl seemed to grumble, but she never let go of the child's hand, even when she suddenly started running. The child tried her best to follow. She was tired, her legs had no strength left, but somehow, she was able to keep up. The girl never looked back, just kept running. When the girl finally stopped, the child realized she was now at a dark alley she had never been before.

"Now, wait here…. No, actually, just, follow me."

The girl knocked the door to the house right before them; the only one that light was coming out from. A moment later, the door opened, and a strange looking man with long, white hair came out.

"Nichego? Where have you been! I spent all evening trying to stop Raisa from going out to find you!"

The man shouted to the girl. The child was startled. She unconsciously squeezed the girl's hand, the one she almost forgot that she was holding.

"I'm sorry, sir. I… happened to hear a few man from the market talk about…"

The girl started talking, and the man eyed her furiously, but the next moment, he stopped her.

"Quiet, now."

The man suddenly closed up to the child. The child tried to hide behind the girl. But the girl led the child to stand in front of her.

"It's okay."

The girl said. The child did not know what she was saying. But it sounded so comforting for a moment, until she realized the thin layer of ice under her feet.

"Ice powers?"

The man said. While the man continued to look at the ice and the child back and forth, the girl spoke.

"Some men in the market were talking about a girl with ice powers and were planning to capture her and sell her to the Chathonese merchants. I actually found her inside the storage of the Chathonese merchants' ships."

"That… is, a very, imprudent act, Nichego. But, I do have to agree… Bringing her here is… a good job, indeed."

The man opened the door wide, and pointed inside.

"Come in. I'll get you some food."

The child looked at the girl again. The girl squeezed the child's hand, and led the child into the house.

"Nichego!"

Before the child could even realize what was going on, a tall girl appeared out of nowhere, and was suddenly hugging the girl.

"Where were you?! I was so worried! Sigurd said you were going to be fine, but there were like, an army of adults running around, and…"

"I'm fine, Raisa. Sorry for worrying you."

"You should be! …Uh, who is this?"

The tall girl pointed at the child. The child moved closer to the girl, and tightened the grip of the hand holding the girl's. The girl did the same thing, while saying, almost whispering.

"It's okay… Raisa's just like you. Only that, she doesn't make ice, she… makes earthquakes."

"I don't make earthquakes! That's a horrible thing to say! Earthquakes hurt people!"

"Then what do you call the…. Ground rumbling you caused two days ago when Hakan almost burnt your doll?"

"…He deserved it!"

"Right, well, just, come."

The girl led the child to a table with chairs, and guided the child to take a seat. While trying to pull out a chair for the child, the girl let go of the child's hand, and before the girl could even touch the chair, the child grabbed the girl's hand again, surprising both of them.

"I, uh…. Yup, well, if that's what you want."

Trying her best not to look reprimanding to the child, who was still startled by her own actions, the girl pulled the chair out with one hand, and led the child to sit on it, while sitting next to the child on another one.

"Here, have some soup."

The white-haired man from earlier placed a bowl and a spoon in front of the child a few seconds after she was seated. The child looked at the bowl and the spoon back and forth, until the girl picked up the spoon and scooped up the soup for her.

"It's not poisoned, trust me."

The child looked at the girl for a moment, and as the girl tried to hand the spoon to the child's hand that wasn't holding hers, the child took the spoon into her mouth and emptied it, and just looked at the girl again.

"….Okay. Not how I was expecting this to be, but, well."

"Is she your doll, Nichego?"

"No, Raisa. She is not Nichego's doll. She is someone like you"

The answer to the tall girl's question came from the man. He was looking down at the child sharply, as if trying to look through her.

"Wait, isn't this soup for Nichego? She didn't have dinner!"

"I'm sure that Nichego ate something while she was out. Right, Nichego?"

"Yeah. I picked up some things here and there while going around. The sailors from Royaume thought I was a daughter of a Chathonese sailor or merchant, and gave me two bars of chocolate."

"Chocolate is not dinner! …..Did you eat them all?"

The girl giggled, and pulled something out of her pocket and gave it to the tall girl. The tall girl squealed.

"Don't tell Hakan and Orungan. That's all I have left."

"Remember to brush your teeth before sleeping, Raisa."

"You don't have to remind me! I'm not a kid, Sigurd! I'm eleven years old! I'm older than Nichego!"

"Sometimes, I find that fact very hard to believe."

The girl muttered to herself while continuing feeding the child. The child did not give any attention to what was happening, other than the girl, the food she was feeding, and her hand she was holding. When the child realized the bowl was empty, the tall girl was not around anymore.

"Well, food's been taken care of. So…. What now, sir?"

"It's late. She should sleep. She can sleep with Raisa. I'll go tell her."

The girl nodded and stood up, leading the child to do so, too. The man came up to the child, and tried to guide her, only making the child whimper and hide behind the girl.

"Come. I'm just trying to get you to bed."  
"Sir, I think…. She's been chased by grown-up man like you, and…. I think she just feels more comfortable with me, than with Raisa, since I'm the one that just saved her from being caught by those man while sitting inside a box."

"Yes, but she can't sleep with you. You don't have a bed."

"I'm pretty sure she slept in places worse than the floor of our common room. Just, at least tonight. She needs time to get used to all this. And I don't think she'd get a cold for sleeping on the floor, considering what her powers are."

The man did not seem satisfied, but didn't say anything more. He just sighed and shrugged. The girl faced the child.

"Now, let's get ready for bed. Well, not, bed, since we won't be sleeping in one, but, you know, sleep."

Several minutes later, after the girl guided her to the bathroom and gave her some clean clothes to wear, the child was lying on the floor of the common room of the house, still holding the girl's hand. Even while preparing for the night, the child tried her best not to let go of the girl's hand.

"I'm turning the lights out now. Keep an eye on her, Nichego."

"Yes, sir."

"If she seems uncomfortable, get her to sleep in Raisa's bed."

"Yes."

"Don't disturb her when she sleeps, like snoring or moving too much."

"Good night, sir."

The lights went out, and the child literally jumped into the girl's arms, shivering. The girl seemed startled for a while, but regained her composure a few seconds later.

"It's alright. It's okay."

The girl tried to soothe the child, but she knew this was no use. The child didn't understand what she was saying, making her words seem pointless.

"Hey, look at me."

The girl pulled the child away from her a bit. The child stared at the girl for a while, and as her eyes began adjusting to the darkness, she was able to recognize the face she had gotten so used to, even if she had just met the girl about an hour ago.

"Sigurd is not going to like this…. But, whatever. He never liked me, and I never liked him anyway."

The girl took something out of her pocket, and the child could hear a small cracking noise. The girl opened her mouth a little, gesturing to the child to follow, and as she did, the girl placed something inside her mouth, which she began chewing almost immediately. The taste was something the child had never experienced before, but it didn't mean that it wasn't good. It was heavenly, actually, and even in the darkness, the girl seemed to have seen how much the child liked it, as she was breaking down another chunk while giggling softly.

"Raisa won't be so upset that I have another one whole bar since I gave her one, but if Hakan and Orungan find out? They are gonna be furious."

The girl slipped another chunk of chocolate into the child's mouth. The child continued eating, while staring at the girl's now clearly recognizable face. She couldn't remember the last time she was so comfortable with anyone. After her mother had been killed by those men who were trying to capture her, the child had been alone. But now, she felt like she was back together with her mother, in her arms, while she was singing her a lullaby in a language she could not understand, calling her….

"Bisa."

"Huh?"

The girl was taken aback. She didn't expect the child to say anything soon, and she didn't expect it to happen while she was giving her chocolate secretly when they were supposed to be asleep. The fact that she didn't know what the child was talking about just added to her confusion. The child seemed to notice this, so this time, she pointed at herself and spoke again.

"Bisa."

This time, even though it did take her a few seconds, the girl realized the meaning of the child's words. The girl followed the child's gesture, and pointed at herself.

"Nichego."

The girl – Nichego - grinned. And the child – Bisa – knew that the sun had set hours ago, and it was night, and it was dark, but somehow, she felt like this was the brightest sight she had ever seen in her life.

* * *

"….sa."

"…"

"….isa!"

"….."

"Bisa!"

"….Alright, alright! I'm awake!"

Sitting up from her bed, Bisa growled toward the owner of the voice who just woke her up. She couldn't remember the last time she had that dream, but it was her favorite memory yet, and she really didn't want to be interrupted from it. If it wasn't for the fact that the most important part of that memory already happened in the dream, Bisa was sure she would have lost her temper.

"Come on! We're almost there! We need to see it when we land!"

Watching Raisa literally jump up and down inside their small room, Bisa internally growled again. This boat(others called it a ship, but ships were definitely bigger than this one, so Bisa always called it a boat) may have survived more than a decade of traveling between several countries, but having a 5'8 human jumping while on board was definitely not a good idea.

"Why? What's so special about this darn country? It's not the first time we land on some new place."

"It's Arendelle, Bisa! It's the closest kingdom to Northuldra, where our parents most likely came from!"

"Unlike yours, Raisa, I have no clue that my mom is from that North-whatever."

"You know that lullaby that we all do!"

"My mom could have picked the tune up somewhere."

"You have powers!"

"Sigurd said that he never met an ice spirit."

"Oh, come on! Don't be mean!"

"Hope you're not fighting."

A familiar voice interrupted Bisa from adding another aggressive remark to Raisa's complaint. The tenderness of the voice she had gotten so used to suddenly made her feel a lot better about having to be awaken from her favorite dream, but a realization brought a sudden discomfort afterwards.

"Not fighting. Bisa is just being mean."

"…Whatever."

Lying down once again, Bisa pulled the covers up to her head. She could still hear Raisa complaining about having to see the landing altogether, but after a few minutes, she could hear footsteps walking away from her.

"Bisa."

As the soft voice called her name, Bisa tried her best not to sit up again and meet the eyes of the owner of it. She just - couldn't

"We're almost there. I know you might be tired with Raisa jumping around all day around you but… Even if you don't see the landing, we do need everyone when we patrol around the kingdom."

"…"

"Be up by then, please."

"…"

"And…. Please, don't pull up your covers. I know the effect heat has on you. Don't want you to get sick."

Once again, Bisa heard footsteps walking away from the room, and when she was sure no one was around, she sat back up with a deep sigh. The realization that hit her a few moments ago, lingered around her like the sunlight coming through the window and filling the room, and started slipping through inside her.

Eleven years. That much time had passed since Bisa met her. During that 11years, Bisa herself changed a lot. Her hair, which used to be so short that it was near being bald, was not long enough to reach her hips. The language that seemed so strange to her now became more comfortable than the one she used as a child. She no longer looked for shorts and light shirts for clothing, and instead chose dresses that Raisa often called 'excessively revealing'.

But her…. She was the same. Her black hair always remained to be short enough not to reach her neck. She always checked in on Bisa and the others, even on days she was being exceptionally rude to her. She still wore black for most of her clothes, even when the sunlight was too hot even for Hakan. The only thing that changed about her… was how she was called.

"Niche."

As if whispering that name itself was a torture, Bisa buried her face into her knees, another realization coming down to her heart.

Even with her other changes, the feelings she had for her, was the only thing that did not change with herself.


	2. Chapter 1

_Hope you can come as soon as possible. I need to hear from you how you got Kristoff and Sven to take a bath for my birthday. My methods' are not working, and I am his fiancé! Love you!_

_\- Anna_

Whispering the words of the letter to herself, Elsa couldn't stop giggling. The letters she got from her sister often brought back memories from the past, some quite sad to think about, and some silly and entertaining, like the one she was thinking back to just now. Sometimes, Elsa missed the days she could spend every day with her sister and her other families, but she knew, that she had to do this.

A season had passed since the forest had been freed from its lockdown. A season had passed, since Elsa decided to abdicate from being the Queen of Arendelle, and pass the throne to her sister, Anna. Elsa still remembers the shocked expression Anna showed the moment she told her sister this decision. Anna did admit that she expected this the moment Elsa looked at her into the eye after having a word with Yelena and Honeymaren, but still, hearing Elsa saying it seemed to have affected her a lot more than her original thought.

Eventually, Anna accepted. And afterwards, Elsa started the process of handing over every knowledge and power needed to Anna to be the rightful new Queen of Arendelle. Thankfully, Anna had been helping Elsa a lot as a princess, so there was not much to teach her newly, but having the weight of a kingdom on one's shoulders demanded perfection, so after a whole season had passed, Anna finally became the new Queen of Arendelle with a small coronation with only the people of her kingdom.

"Are you leaving now?"

Hearing Yelena's voice, Elsa straightened her head up, but the grin on her face did not falter.

"Yes. My sister sent another letter to ask me to come quick. She seems to be having a busy schedule preparing for her official coronation."

The official coronation. That was the new problem for the sisters. Although the small coronation with the people of Arendelle seemed enough for them, as the abdicated Queen and the new Queen, Elsa and Anna also had to consider the relationship Arendelle had with other countries nearby. So after a few weeks more of preparation, Arendelle had finally released the news that there will be an official coronation for their new Queen, which includes the representatives and visitors of the kingdoms considered as Arendelle's allies as their guests. And as their ex-Queen who is still alive, Elsa had to participate. Although even without her responsibilities, she would have attended anyways, just to see her younger sister officially become the Queen.

"Even though she is busy, she takes time off to send you letters. The love between you two sisters… I, never had such a close relationship with my brother."

"Your brother?"

Elsa's eyes lit up at this new information. She never heard about Yelena having a brother. She was sure she never met him before, and Yelena never mentioned him, before now. Feeling Elsa's gaze on her, Yelena sighed deeply.

"He… was patrolling the outskirts of the forest when the forest fell. I haven't seen him since."

"Oh…"

Realizing the weight of the words, Elsa closed her eyes and sighed.

"I…. I am so sorry, Yelena. What my grandfather…."

"Oh, no, please. Do not apologize. This is not your fault, Elsa. You are not your grandfather. You shouldn't be apologizing for what you haven't done."

Yelena patted Elsa's forearm, while looking into her eyes reassuringly.

"I shouldn't have brought up my brother in the first place…. But… Watching you and your sister so close like that, it just… Made me wonder, if my brother and I could have been like that, if he was still here."

"….What was he like?"

"He… was the one that was actually in line to be the next leader of our people. The older one, and the clever one, he was. I wouldn't say, wise, though. He had… a temper, which shadowed his brilliance. That was the reason why we weren't so close. But that doesn't mean that I did my love him. He is my family, after all."

"What… was his name?"

"Sigurd."

A sad smile appeared on Yelena's lips. She let out a deep sigh again as she closed her eyes, and when she opened them, there was an emotion she was not showing moments ago that was evident. Determination? Elsa couldn't catch what it was exactly, but she prepared herself for whatever it was as Yelena continued.

"Elsa… I don't want to make you guilty by reminding what our people have lost because of your grandfather. But…. I do need to tell you something."

"Please, Yelena. My sister and I, we will do everything we can to make things right. The dam was just a start. We want to make everything right."

Reading the sternness in Elsa's voice, Yelena couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"I thought your sister hated it when you make promises that are too big."

"Yes. But I did keep it the last time, didn't I?"

"Well… Let's see if you can keep this one too."

Yelena adjusted the grip on her staff before finally speaking.

"Your mother and my brother…. Are not the only ones that went missing when the forest well."

"I…. Yes, that is…. Of course, that would be the case, how could I not see it."

"I do hope all of them are alright, but I do have to accept reality, and I am sure most of them must have died while wandering around the world and not being able to come back to their homeland."

The way Yelena said this wasn't kind. But it wasn't fierce, too. It was just stating a simple fact without having any feelings for it.

"After your sister's official coronation…. I would like to have a ceremony for those we might have lost forever."

"…..Of course Yelena. It is…. That is the least I can do to help…."

"Please, again. Don't feel sorry. Have a safe trip. And don't worry about us while you are in Arendelle. Enjoy your time with your sister."

After giving Elsa another smile, Yelena walked off towards her tent, probably trying to calm down her emotions after rethinking about her lost brother, Elsa thought. As Yelena's form disappeared from her view, Elsa looked back at the letter she was holding.

After a moment of collecting her thoughts, Elsa walked towards the riverside.

Staring out the window wouldn't make her sister's arrival happen faster, yes, Anna knew that.

* * *

But she couldn't help it. This had been the longest time that Elsa did not visit Arendelle after she decided to abdicate from the throne and live among the Northuldra people. So of course, the new queen missed her sister, and even though she is the Queen of Arendelle, she was still human, with emotions, and sometimes lack of patience.

"Hey, Anna!"  
"Olaf."

Wow. I didn't even notice the door opening? Anna thought as she smiled. As Olaf approached where she was sitting, Anna removed her hand supporting her chin to hold the wooden hand of the snowman.

"In case you haven't heard, I knocked."

"Yup. Thank you."

"Are you waiting for Elsa?"

At Olaf's words, Anna let out a deep sigh. There was no point in hiding her feelings in front of him.

"She said that she will be coming today. I did send another letter to get her to come a bit earlier, but she's got things she has to do at the forest. I… Have to understand that."

"But you still miss her."

"I always miss her, Olaf."

"Well… Not anymore."

Not fully understanding what Olaf meant, Anna looked out the window, and from her view, it looked like a small dot was running towards the kingdom. But Anna was sure that her sister had finally arrived.

"Elsa."

Without a moment of hesitation, Anna ran out the door of her room towards the staircase. Dignity of a Queen, be damned, she thought to herself. This was her _sister_.

"Whoa! Be careful! …Your majesty?"

As Anna nearly jumped the last three steps of the stairs, a slightly panicked Kristoff came into view. He was dressed nicely than usual, and Anna beamed at that.

"Well, look who's dressed up!"

"I mean, I am your fiancé. And this… is your coronation?"

"Yes, now, come on!"

"Uh, where are we going?"

"Elsa's here!"

Olaf exclaimed as he ran down the stairs. He too, jumped the last three stairs like Anna, but failed to land as safely as her, resulting in Anna catching his detached head before it fell to the ground.

"Whew. Thank you!"

"You're welcome! Now, let's go!"

After placing Olaf's head back on his body, Anna held his hand as she ran. When she was halfway down the main hall to reach for the doors, it opened on itself as Kai entered.

"Your majesty."

"Oh, um, hello, Kai."

Even when she was so impatient that she was jumping around, Anna knew well enough to not ignore Kai, especially since she is now the Queen. Before, as a princess, the words he shared with her were not so crucial for the sake of the kingdom, for the really important matters were already discussed with Elsa. But now, even the smallest chat she had with him sometimes concerned critical issues. Especially when he looked so serious, like now.

"I…. Is there a problem, Kai?"

"Unfortunately, yes, your majesty. I have heard from the guards about your sister's arrival, so I will make this quick, but…"

It took a moment before Kai finally continued. He said that he was trying to be quick, but it seemed the matter needed a bit of sugarcoating process.

"Some ships just arrived from the Southern Isles, demanding entrance."

"…What?"

"They insist that they are just visitors and have no ties to the royal family of their kingdom, and since the prohibition of visitors from Weasel-, I mean, Weselton, has been lifted a couple years ago, they are requiring that the same treatment should be done to them, too."

If this was the sugarcoated version of what those visitors from the Southern Isles really had said, Anna did not even want to imagine what the real version had been. Before she could even think to respond, Anna heard the angry voice of Kristoff coming from behind her.

"Don't they remember what happened because of their prince at the last coronation we had? He almost killed Elsa and An- Queen Anna!"

"What they say, is that Prince Hans is being punished for that. And like they have already mentioned, they have no ties to the royal family, just merchants wanting to sell some goods while a crowd has gathered and some visitors who wants to see a fashionable ceremony."

Anna began to understand why Elsa had so many headaches that formed so suddenly when she was okay just a few seconds ago. She had been doing the works of a queen for a few months now, but this was the first time something like this happened.

Southern Isles. Anna wanted to say she didn't have any enemies, but when it came to that kingdom, she couldn't say so. She befriended earth giants who threw boulders at her, and she and her sister came to forgive the arrogant duke of Weaseltown(Yes, they still called it _that_) who tried to kill Elsa, after helping Vakretta, the country that the duke's relative(Mother's cousin's wife's nephew is… a relative, right?) lives, a few years ago, when they were suffering from an exceptionally painful summer.

But, _Southern Isles_?

"I understand that this is a hard decision to make, your majesty. But, if I may… I do suggest that you do allow their entrance. Visitors from dozen countries are here, and making a scene in front of them by banishing the ones from Southern Isles may cause harm to the image that Arendelle stands for."

Kai's suggestion was filled with care and worry, for he knew the words he is saying would bring a lot of weight on the Queen's shoulders. But even though his words were as careful as possible, it did not help Anna as much as he wanted it to be.

"Why couldn't they send a kind of notification about this before arriving? Surely, that is the right process, isn't it?"

"I presume that they intended this to happen, since if they tell us that they will be visiting, we will be able to decline without having to cause a lot of trouble, while trying to send them away after they have arrived is, the wrong way to do it, but more possible to be granted."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Anna let out a deep sigh. Was having problems at their coronation day going to be a tradition for the rulers of Arendelle?"

"Anna, you cannot let them in. I mean, yes, it may cause a scene in front of all those fancy ambassadors from other kingdoms, but they are not doing this in the right way, anyways! We have reason!"

Kristoff exclaimed as he walked closer to his fiancé. If there was someone in this world who hated Hans more than Anna and Elsa, it was Kristoff. He had always called him greatest mistake of Anna's life, and that thought would never change. So the news that Arendelle might have to have some kind of relationship between the Southern Isles again? The word anger was too weak to describe how he felt.

"….Allow them in."

"What?!"

"Allow them in, Kai. And… make sure they feel welcomed."

Without asking for any more details, Kai just vowed and opened the door again, this time to exit. As the door closed in before them, Kristoff stood in front of Anna.

"Anna, why did you…?"

"The actions of the royal family, don't define the people of that whole kingdom, Kristoff."

"Yes, but… this is Southern Isles, Anna. It's Hans! How can you be so…"

"I am uncomfortable about it, Kristoff. But… Like I said, the actions of the royal family don't define the people of that whole kingdom."

"But…."

"Like the Northuldra people didn't define the rest of Arendelle as someone like my grandfather."

Holding both of her hands in front of her, Anna hurriedly said before Kristoff continued with his argument. It seemed to have been effective, as Kristoff's expression softened into a one showing realization and understanding.

"Oh…."

Anna gently held Kristoff's hands in hers, looking into his eyes as he spoke.

"I want to show Arendallians that…. Even though my grandfather was a king who was selfish and cruel, they are not like him, and they shouldn't be treated the same way, too. And I also want to show them that I am different from my grandfather."

"You're not him, Anna. And what he did, it's not your fault."

"I know, I know… But… I just… You know, now, I'm the queen? I have this feeling that I have to be responsible for a lot of things. Even the ones that is not mine to be."

"I understand… And I promise, whatever decision you make, I will always be with you."

Smiling at her fiancé's warm words, Anna smiled softly as she hugged Kristoff.

"Thank you."

"Uh, guys? I don't want to interrupt, but we have a spirit that we were going to greet…"

"Oh, right! Elsa!"

Olaf's mentioning of her sister's presence in Arendelle brought Anna back into her overly enthusiastic state, and she tried to open the doors, only to have it opened again before she even got her hands on it.

"Anna!"

"Elsa!"

Not sparing a moment after realizing who walked through the door, Anna threw herself into her sister's arms, wrapping her in a big her.

"Oh, I missed you so much!"

"Me too! This is the longest you've been away!"

"Sorry. The forest's now almost back to how it had been, according to Yelena, so I had to see that it stays like that for as long as possible continuously."

"I understand, Elsa. You don't have to be sorry."

"Elsa!"

The excited voice of the snowman brought the sisters to break their embrace, but neither of them felt disturbed as Olaf threw himself on Elsa.

"It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Olaf. And you too, Kristoff."

"Glad you're here, Elsa."

After sharing a short hug with her brother-in-law-to-be, Elsa turned towards Anna again.

"You must have been really busy. I was kind of expecting you to be waiting for me outside the castle like usual, but I only saw Sven."

"Oh, sorry! I really wanted to greet you as soon as possible, but something came up…"

"It's alright, Anna. You are the Queen, after all. You have to focus on your duties more than meeting me. And It was entertaining, actually. I didn't expect to see Sven so dressed up."

"Oh, so it was Sven's idea, again?"

Anna grinned toward Kristoff as she eyed his outfit knowingly. Kristoff let out a nervous chuckle.

"It is a big day, you know."

"It is, indeed. I hope it doesn't go like the coronation I had. Well, it wouldn't happen if I don't run away, and since we don't have any prince from the Southern Isles, there's nothing to be afraid of, right?"

Elsa intended to say something that would lighten the mood, and lift any nervousness her sister was feeling about the upcoming event. But the moment her sentence ended, she could feel that the mood of her family only darkened.

"…Is there a problem?"

"Elsa… I…. I need to tell you something."

* * *

The coronation ball was similar to the one Anna had experienced a few years ago: Warm, with scent of chocolate in the air. She had been officially announced as the queen of Arendelle in front of the guests by Kai, and several ambassadors from foreign countries approached her to congratulate her, Duke of Weselton being the last one. Their meeting was brief, compared to the one they had last time, and when the nervous looking duke excused himself, Anna turned to her sister who was looking at her all the time in the back.

"At least he didn't ask me to dance."

"Well, it certainly is uneventful, compared to our last coronation."

Elsa giggled as she held Anna's hand. The physical contact with her sister led Anna to loosen the tension in her body she did not realize that had been building up.

"Let's just hope no one in this room suddenly starts summoning glaciers and runs away."

"Or, let's hope no one in this room is dreaming about taking over our kingdom by killing us both."

"….Are you sure you're okay?"

Anna let out a deep sigh, knowing that there is no point in lying to her sister.

"I guess I'm being a bit paranoid in my head now. What if Hans is secretly hiding in one of the ships from the Southern Isles, what if the people that are here today, that came Southern Isles, are actually Hans's spy…. Something like that."

"You are not being paranoid, Anna. We both went through a lot because of him. Especially you. It's okay to be worried."

Elsa hugged her sister tightly as she tried to comfort her. When she first heard hours ago about Anna's decision to let the visitors from Southern Isles enter, she tried her best to not show it, but she was worried. At first, her thoughts were similar to the ones that Anna was having now, since all of it seemed possible to happen. But being worried was not going to solve a problem when it happens, so Elsa tried to ignore the feelings or worrying and fear, and focused on finding a solution when something does happen.

"If he does attack, I can just use my powers this time. The reason I held back years ago was because I wasn't sure he was a villain, and I was afraid of myself. But now? I think I can handle a prince who doesn't even stand a chance ascending the throne."

Although Elsa was serious about it, Anna seemed to have taken it as a joke, since she was giggling as she loosened her embrace. Elsa didn't mind though. If it helped her sister relax, it was worth it.

"By the way, where's Olaf and Kristoff and Sven?"

"Oh, um. Kristoff was… uncomfortable about such a formal ball, since you know, having Sven here might not really be a good idea. So he's outside and celebrating with the villagers. Olaf's with them, too."

"….He's not attending?"

"…Yes."

"I… He's your husband-to-be, Anna."

"I know. Let's… Just, let's give him time."

* * *

"I can't. I just… God, I can't. No matter how much I love her, I can't"

Carrying a drink in his hand while he sat down against a pillar, Kristoff let out a deep sigh. Sven made a sad face as he saw his best friend finish his drink in one gulp, while Olaf looked a lot more serious.

"I thought you loved Anna."

"I do!"

"I thought you'd even die for Anna."

"I can!"

"But why can't you attend a ball for her, then?"

Not being able to let out a immediate response, Kristoff looked like he was choking from his own tongue, until he let out another sigh.

"I just… I don't want Anna to get embarrassed because of me."

"Embarassed?"

"Marrying a deliver guy who was raised by trolls? That itself is not really an appropriate Queen's husband material. But if I make a fool of myself during Anna's coronation ball? I… Don't even want to imagine."

Sven made a sound that was filled with worry, and Kristoff patted his nose while putting down the cup he just finished next to him. Olaf's stern expression turned into a more considerate one.

"Kristoff. I know you are worried, but you have to keep trying. This isn't the last fancy party you will have to attend. You can't just run away from it everytime."

"I know, I know…"

As Kristoff leaned more against the pillar, Sven moved to face him directly, knocking the cup down accidentally during the process. Not realizing what had happened until the cup was rolling away through the crowd of people, Kristoff and Sven just stared at it, while Olaf ran off into the direction it was heading.

"Hello? Cup? Can you stop for a second? Oh thanks!"

The cup came to a halt as it was blocked by a man, and Olaf picked it up before looking up at the tall and dark-skinned man who was looking down at him.

"Thank you, cup stopper!"

"…:

"Um, normally, don't people say 'you're welcome' in a situation like this?"

"….Hakan."

The man turned away from Olaf to another man standing next to him. The second man seemed disturbed as the other one grabbed his shoulder.

"Ouch! Watch it, Orungan! You trying to crush my bones?"

"…There…. There's a talking snowman next to me."

"You drunk? What are you talking ab…. What the….?"

Realizing that these men were not familiar with the concept of a talking snowman, Olaf thought that it was his responsibility to properly introduce them about talking, walking, and alive snowmen. With the sudden resolution that the fate of his brothers living in the ice castle depends on this, Olaf tugged the shirt of the tall man.

"Hi, I am Olaf, and….."

"Whoa!"

Being surprised, yes, Olaf had expected this. Anna had kicked his head away when they first met, so it was acceptable.

But a sudden gush of hurricane forming from his surroundings was not what Olaf had anticipated.

"Oh my god!"

"What in the world…?"

"God, Orungan! Stop!"

"I…. I can't!"

"Olaf!"

Kristoff ran towards the hurricane, which was now about half the size of the one he had seen when he forest went to the enchanted forest. Even though he couldn't see who was trapped inside, the voice coming from it told him who the captive was.

"Whooaa!"

"Gale! Stop!"

"K- Kristoff! I don't think it's Gale?!"

"What is going on?!"

Kristoff looked back at the familiar voice, and saw Anna and Elsa running towards him. He could see other guests in those fancy attires looking at the hurricane in horror far away, which must mean that even the people inside the castle were able to see this mess.

"What is- Is this Gale?!"

"No, it's not Gale. I can feel it if it's him. This is not…"

"Orungan, stop!"

A sharp voice among the crowd yelled. Then, Elsa was able to see it – a man she had never seen before around in Arendelle, looking at his hands while his expression was filled with panic, and did not even budge to step away from the storm, while others were trying their best to keep their distance away from it. The moment she thought of it as something suspicious, another voice was heard.

"Orungan, calm down!"

"I… I can't!"

"Someone! Raisa! Bring Niche!"

"Valitaire's already run to get her!"

A few other people now gathered around that man – one man and two women, who were all strangers to Elsa. Elsa would have gotten closer to those people, if the hurricane was now growing its size, intimidating everyone around it.

"RUN!"

As if that voice was a signal, people started running away in several directions, far away from the hurricane. As the surroundings only had a limited people around-her family, that strange group of people and some Arendallian soldiers-, Elsa started to run towards the hurricane, before a hand grasped her arm.

"What are you doing?!"

"Anna, I-"

"Are you trying to get yourself killed again?!"

"If I can just get inside it and stop it-"

"It can kill you!"

"I'm not…"

If it weren't for the circumstances, Elsa's heart would have warmed up at the way her sister was worrying about her. But now was not the time. She had to do something

"Anna, I-"

"ORUNGAN!"

If it hadn't been for the words heard so clearly, Elsa would have thought that thunder struck around her, one that was loud enough to blow her eardrum. Even when she saw someone run towards the hurricane, Elsa could not believe that what she just heard was a human voice. And when she saw the said someone jumped into the hurricane, she could not believe it again.

"Niche!"

"Orungan! Try to calm down!"

"God, Orungan! Niche's trapped, do something!"

Elsa just stared as the tall man looked back and forth between the hurricane and his hands. A moment later, when the man closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, then was Elsa able to see the hurricane diminishing. After several seconds, the hurricane finally disappeared, leaving a body-divided Olaf and a panting person on the ground.

"Olaf!"

Anna was the first one to run towards the snowman gathering his body back to its original form. Anna bent down to give Olaf a hug, and Kristoff and Sven followed her quickly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. A bit dizzy, though."

"Of course. Let's get you….. Um, Elsa?"

It was then that Anna had realized that Elsa hadn't rushed towards Olaf, but was just staring at something. Anna looked towards the same direction Elsa was looking at, and was able to find the person that jumped into the hurricane so suddenly be lifted from the ground by some other strangers.

"You okay, Niche?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Terrific."

"Terrible, you mean?"

"Is there really a big difference in those two words?"

As the person, actually, the girl was able to stand on her feet; she looked around her surroundings, before she met with Elsa's eyes staring at her.

"Well." Niche muttered to her friends. "We sure chose some nice greeting."


End file.
